


Ни в какое сравнение

by yika



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yika/pseuds/yika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Королева едет посмотреть на Стену. Атлас собирается произвести впечатление.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ни в какое сравнение

Ни одно занятие не остается любимым, если становится обязательным.

Стряпух воротит от запаха сырого теста, а для швеи нет ничего хуже, чем, вернувшись домой, обнаружить прореху на мужниных штанах. Эту истину, в отличие от множества прочих, он усвоил не на собственном примере, а глядя на других. Ему-то никогда ничего не надоедало. Возможно, оттого, что он прожил на свете недостаточно лет, чтобы какое-нибудь занятие успело ему опостылеть. Или потому, что никогда не превращал любимое в обязательное. А если кто-нибудь делал это за него, предпочитал убеждать себя, что ничего подобного не случилось. И верил в собственные слова, словно в божественную истину. 

Одно время ему казалось, что неплохо бы отпустить бороду. В борделе, полном вертлявых шлюх, горячей воды добром не допросишься, и избавляться от щетины каждое утро было дикой морокой. Однако этим утром он с радостью хватался за опостылевший ритуал, словно малец за мамашину юбку, и добросовестно скреб щеки и шею. 

Голубоватые тени, остающиеся на лице после тщательного бритья, придавали его красивому лицу мужественности, а влажным темным глазам, обрамленным густыми ресницами – выразительности и глубины. Покончив с бритьем, он принялся расчесываться. Влажные после мытья волосы высохли под плавными движениями гребешка, заблестели и легли на плечи мягкими локонами. 

Он волновался.

В последний раз он так нервничал, когда Скорбный Эдд, будь он неладен, словно бы между делом обронил, будто лорд-командующий собирается дать Атласу отставку и взять себе в стюарды сынишку Тормунда. Тот, мол, будет порасторопнее, потише, строить наглые рожи не обучен и уж точно не станет дрыхнуть на постели милорда в его отсутствие.   
Целую неделю после этого покои Джона сверкали невиданной чистотой, а Призрак повадился спать в оружейной – уж слишком жарко пылал в комнатах хозяина очаг, в котором Атлас, похоже, вознамерился сжечь все сосны в обозримых окрестностях. 

Визит королевы, конечно, ни в какое сравнение с опасностью быть изгнанным из покоев Джона не шел, однако тоже был событием, достойным внимания. Поэтому с самого утра Атлас тревожился, прихорашивался, в сотый раз встряхивал наименее ужасный из двух плащей лорда-командующего, смотрелся в зеркало и снова тревожился. Весь вчерашний вечер ушел на то, чтобы как следует вычистить конские попоны и самих коней, вычесать репеи из длинных хвостов и заплести гривы. Плотные шерстяные рубахи и камзолы – Джона, Сэмвелла Тарли и его собственные – были тщательно выстираны и выглажены тяжелым утюгом за день до этого. В железные застежки на сапогах можно было смотреться. И теперь, покачиваясь в седле и наблюдая за Алис Карстарк, постоянно встающей в стременах, он чувствовал себя настолько готовым к встрече с королевой, насколько это возможно.

Атлас верил, что успех визита Дейенерис Бурерожденной на Стену зависит целиком и полностью от него. Так же, как верил, что Джон выздоровеет только если он, Атлас, ни на шаг не отойдет от его кровати. А еще раньше – что ему ничего не стоит добраться до Чаячьего городка, пойти юнгой на судно, уходящее в Лисс, а по дороге устроить бунт, захватить корабль и заделаться контрабандистом. Или до того – что невиданное затишье в борделе приключилось, ясное дело, из-за того, что он слег с простудой...

Королева должна понять, что Ночной Дозор состоит не только из отребья и громил, не способных и двух слов связать. Прекрасная кхалиси увидит, что встречаются здесь мужи достойные, вроде него и прочих, что едут сейчас по Королевскому тракту ей навстречу, предводимые Джоном Сноу, лордом-командующим, который...

Который только что поравнялся с ним, придержав своего коня.

* * *

Атлас натягивает поводья, пропуская вперед лошадей Сэма и Гренна и освобождая на тракте место крепкому жеребцу Джона, укрытому черной попоной.

\- Ты волнуешься? – спрашивает лорд-командующий, пока их кони шагают рядом.

\- Вовсе нет, милорд.

\- Всего через лигу ли две мы встретим людей королевы Дейенерис Таргариен и ее саму – неужели ты совершенно спокоен?

\- Спокойнее не бывает.

\- Ну что ж. Должно быть, ты куда безмятежнее, чем я.

И прежде, чем Атлас успевает ответить – на языке у него уже вертятся ехидные слова о северянах, за всю жизнь не видавших ничего занятнее снега – Джон извлекает из складок плаща маленький кусочек угля и ловко мажет его по щеке.

\- Ты!.. – на несколько секунд дар речи оставляет его, и он может только молча открывать и закрывать рот, не в силах поверить в такую бесчеловечную подлость.

Братья вокруг с трудом давят смех в кулаках. Джон глядит на Атласа, из бледного стремительно превращающегося в пунцового от ярости, закусив губу. Глаза его смеются.

Атлас оттирает щеку ладонью и еще несколько мгновений молча смотрит на испачканные сажей пальцы. А потом вдыхает поглубже и разражается такой бранью, которую можно услышать только от человека, выросшего в окружении моряков, торговцев и продажных девок одного из самых больших портов во всех Семи Королевствах.

Его праведный гнев и красноречивое, вдохновенное сквернословье не унять ни хохотом черных братьев, ни горстью чистого снега, который, смеясь, подает ему Джон. Не льстит ему даже мысль о том, что лорд-командующий задумал свой подлый план уже давно – между всеми утренними сборами не забыл и не поленился захватить уголек из очага. Он дуется всю дорогу до Кротового Городка и еще дальше, пока на горизонте не появляются флаги. Черные, как и их собственные, только с трехглавым драконом в центре – они наполняют его сердце трепетом.

Что, конечно, не значит, что Джону удастся избежать мести. И, да помогут ему Семеро, месть его будет страшна.


End file.
